The present invention relates to an electric hand tool with a gearing component and a motor component, between which, after final assembly, a mounting bracket is located. A gear shaft and an motor shaft are suspended on the mounting bracket.
In most cases, such mounting brackets are used for applications with radial bearing as well as for the end of the gear shaft pointing towards the motor and the motor shaft. They are thus located between the motor and the gearing for this purpose. The mounting brackets can be designed in various manners, for example, mainly in the form of shields or discs.
A power tool disclosed in DE 21 05 336 has a left and a right casing in machine direction. A mainly discoidal mounting bracket with two cylindrical shaft collet that is made of sintered metal is arranged between the motor and the gearing of the power tool. Two recesses are located on the mounting bracket, by which the mounting bracket is screwed on to one half of the casing using two fastening screws.
Mounting brackets like this have the disadvantage of generating relatively high costs of materials. In addition, the mounting bracket has to be completely redesigned every time the motor or the gearing is further developed whereby the dimensions of the motor shaft or the gear shaft in comparison to the mounting bracket are altered. In general, mounting brackets generate generally high manufacturing costs.